The Story of Our Past
by yangtastic.girl
Summary: After the Fall of Beacon, everybody was distraught and full of negative emotions. Therefore making them all targets to Grimm attacks. However, will Nora be able to find her happiness through her love for Ren or will she let her emotions flood her?
1. Surprises

"Hey Nora." A distant but friendly voice spoke in the background, causing Nora to rapidly reach for her weapon. "Calm down Nora, it's just me." The voice spoke again, calming Nora's nerves. She nervously brushed her dangling, ginger hair away from her eyes and cautiously turned to face the distant figure. In an instant, Nora's surprised face started to form a small smirk and a hint of red glimmered on her cheeks. "Ren!" Without warning, Nora threw her weapon to the floor, forgetting all about the surroundings and ran up to the figure, instantly wrapping her arms around him and not leaving any space for movement. Nora's very best friend had proven his trust by returning safely. As Nora heard a _bang _come from the floor, she was brought back to reality and what she was doing, instantly turning her face away. "I'm sorry!" She called as her natural skin tone on her face was replaced by the brightest shades of red and pink. As Nora looked back towards Ren, she saw the look she was least expecting. Instead of her regular shy face, he showed a slight smile coming from one side, making Nora feel like thousands of butterflies had made a home in her stomach and didn't plan on leaving. To Nora's surprise, Ren stepped towards Nora, making her hands start to shake until he took her in for an embrace. Nora felt like time had frozen. She wanted this moment to last forever, all she wished was for Ren to know how she felt and for him to feel the same. _You can do it Nora! Just tell him you love him and see what he says! _"Ren.. I.. need to tell you something…" Nora's voice had stuttered more than ever before. She couldn't understand how to stop her nerves or at least calm them down so she could form a full sentence. "Yes Nora?" His voice came out loving yet rough, but Nora didn't mind. She was about to make her dreams come true. She looked deep into Ren's eyes, as if she was searching for something she knew she couldn't find. All down the corridor next to them were waves of sound echoing all around, but Nora tried as much as possible to block it all out. "Ren.. I-" Nora was cut off mid-sentence to the sound of a door being smashed open. There in the door frame stood an innocent blonde-haired male with a surprised face. "I'm sorry, I'll come back later.." His voice somehow sounded guilty as if he knew he ruined the moment. _Jaune._ Without checking behind him, Jaune started backing out of the room in a hurry. "Can we talk later Nora?" Nora was taken back with the reply Ren had given. She could feel tears forming in her eyes which caused her to dip her head in the direction of the floor. _Well that's a disappointment. _Ignoring the sadness in her mind, Nora gave Ren a slight nod and with that he left the room. _Now that's what I call a failure. _

After a long time, Nora finally decided to leave her room in search for something new. She needed to get the past events out of her mind, after all, the past is the past. The loneliness Nora felt caused her to wander around carelessly until she was hit in the face with the most amazing smell ever. _Where is that coming from?_ Nora's wander sped up almost into a jog as she searched for the smell flooding her nostrils. As she tilted her head towards the kitchen, she was overcome by the delicious smell floating around. "Nora! Try some!" It was Ren making his legendary pancakes. He took a few of the steaming pancakes and placed them on a white and pink striped plate. "Here." Nora reached for the plate from Ren's hold and began to gobble down the pancakes. As she did so, a huge smile appeared on Nora's face, along with a few pancake crumbs. "So, what did you want to tell me?" Nora looked at Ren and froze. _Oh gosh no! Not now._ She started searching around, trying to find something that could help her. Unfortunately, there was nothing, or so she thought. "Hey guys, follow me!" Nora could not have been more thankful for someone to bother them. Ren took Nora by the hand and led her out of the room. Once they went through the door frame, Nora started to search around for what was so important.

"Where are we going?" Nora asked, hoping to find the answers she seeker. "You'll know soon." Answered Ren, not fulfilling the reply Nora wanted. All of a sudden, everything went black, causing Nora to react and shake until she realised it was Ren covering her eyes. The walk seemed to go on forever and to make it worse, the whole way was silent. Nora started to question whether they were actually going somewhere or not. She heard a door open and started gaining hope that they had reached where they were going. Suddenly, they came to a stop and Nora felt Ren release his hold of her. As she opened her eyes, she was surprised. A striped pink and white cloth was thrown over a long dinner table. Right above was the same colour of pink on a banner that spelt out something. _Happy birthday Nora! _A massive smile took place on Nora's face and a few tears managed to slip down her face. She quickly wiped them away before someone noticed and looked back at the table. It had all sorts of different desserts and party foods with a few misses here and there. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NORA!" Was sung all around, causing Nora to realise that all her friends had come and gathered together. That caused Nora to break down in tears of happiness that she couldn't control. Fortunately, Ren came to her side and started hugging her. "I told you, I'd never forget your birthday." Nora turned her head up to face Ren and she looked deep into his pale pink eyes. "Thank you." She giggled as a sign to show she was grateful for what he had set up. _Thank you for more than this. Thank you for giving me the world. _Nora turned back to face the crowd. "Thank you everyone." Smiles were all around and so was an unexpected guest. "Happy birthday teammate." Nora froze. Without even having to look, she knew who it was. As she scanned the others in the room, she noticed how they were all confused at Nora's expression. However, she couldn't care less because of how happy she was. Nora turned her back on everyone to see the person behind her. Stood in front of her was someone from her past, causing tears to form in her eyes. _Oh, my goodness. _"Pyrrha!" Nora screamed and everyone gasped. Without any warning, Nora ran to hug the figure but instead fell to the floor, face first. _Wait what..?_


	2. Concerned

Chapter Two - Concerned.

"Are you alright Nora?" Questioned Ren, worried about his _friend's _actions. Nora could feel tears start to form in her eyes as she remembered her fallen teammate. _I must not be getting enough sleep, _Nora thought as she continuously blinked to try and see straight. Her face darkened as her mind came back to reality. "I... saw her..." Nora couldn't hold back anymore. All the pain of losing her friend had come to surface and she couldn't stop it. She finally managed to turn to face Ren who had a concerned look on his face. He took her into his arms and comforted her. Due to Nora's shout, everyone had remembered the fallen at the battle of Beacon. Unfortunately for them, it didn't take the Grimm long to find them and crash the party. "Nora, we can talk later but right now we have a problem." Jaune mentioned, saying what everyone was thinking. Nora reached for her weapon but to her surprise, it was nowhere to be seen. _Magnhild! _It took her a short time to remember that she had thrown her weapon when she first saw Ren. Nora started to run towards the room she left her weapon in, desperate to help the people who she put in danger. "Nora-"Was screamed from the hall she had left but Nora didn't care, without her weapon she wasn't as good. She raced through all the corners and corridors, believing she was close to her weapon. However, she had an unexpected follower. More specifically, a Beowolf.

"Arghhh! I don't have time for you right now!" Nora was weapon less at the moment and an easy target. She wasn't nearly as strong with her fists as she was with her weapon. The anger she possessed was shown all over her face as she wasn't prepared to look scared and innocent. "You're just a stupid Beowolf!" Nora looked the Grimm in its eyes, deciding the best plan of attack. To her surprise, Nora heard a shot being fired and then down the Grimm went. "Ren!" Nora was so thankful Ren showed up when he did due to the fact that Nora had no clue what to do. With a nod of the heads, they both started running towards the room with Nora's weapon. The two were a great pair as they managed to make it to Magnhild in only a few minutes, all whilst fighting Grimm. Well, Ren fighting Grimm and Nora being a cheerleader. Now they were both equipped and ready to fight. "We should get back to the others." Ren suggested, worried about his fellow friends. "Then what are we waiting for?" And with that, they both sprinted out of the room without looking back. They had ran faster than they ever had before, leaping over tables and shooting behind them so they didn't have to stop for a Grimm. Thankfully, it didn't take them long to get back to the main hall and the teams were all together. "Guys, you're back!" Jaune shouting with a sign of relief. He couldn't bear to lose any more of his team. They then came in for a quick group hug before a plan was shared. "Guys, I have a plan." Ruby mentioned to everyone, giving them some hope of turning this situation around. She then looked at Ren and Nora with a determined look on her face. "Ren, Nora; can you guys make sure everyone gets to a safe place in one piece?" Ruby asked, her voice full of nervousness. "Of course." Nora replied confidently and with that they took off.

Ren and Nora started checking each room, searching for anyone who was lonely or lost. Nora was worried deep inside but she couldn't let it show as it would end up attracting more Grimm. Eventually, they came across the area with a group of worried people. "We need you guys to calm down. Worrying will only attract more Grimm." Nora spoke, her voice helping to calm everyone down due to the hint of empathy. She looked at them all with a smile on her face, showing them that they shouldn't be afraid and it worked. Ren and Nora then exchanged looks and placed themselves where they could help. Nora stood guard whilst Ren went to see if anyone was injured. She took a deep breath and placed all of her focus on the entrance to the room. Every once in a while, Nora would look back to her fellow teammate to check on the situation behind her and to make sure she hadn't missed anything. "He..Help." Was called from around the corner, causing Nora to instantly turn herself back to her main goal. She once again turned to Ren, who was already looking in her direction, before taking off to find the source of the noise. Nora took off in a swift jog, to make sure she wouldn't run out of energy. The noise was getting louder the more she went forward, helping Nora to know that she was close. With a final turn, Nora was frozen on the spot and her weapon slipped out her hands and onto the floor.

"No.. NO!" Nora screamed on the top of her voice as tears started streaming down her face. She couldn't handle the pain anymore as it began to overpower her. Nora started shaking as she stared at the figure in front of her until she was brought back to reality by the smash of some glass. With that, Nora fell to the floor and started she struggle breathing. The constant tears streaming down her face was taking all her energy and she wasn't focusing on anything else. "Nora!" Was yelled behind her but no movement was made. The voice continued to yell but Nora couldn't do anything. Her eyes started to become exhausted from all the tears and her breathing became heavy as she still wasn't in control. "Nora please!" After questioning who was behind her, Nora could finally make out that the voice was the one and only, Ren. He had left the people to check on his childhood friend, putting them all at risk. Ren quickly ran in front of Nora and started to wipe the tears away, hoping to help his _friend_ control her breathing. No improvements were being made and Ren was running out of ideas. He scanned the room behind him, desperate to find out what set Nora off until he felt a body collapse on his knees. And with that, he carried Nora into the main hall with the other huntsmen, hoping to find some medical equipment.

**The next section is through the perspective of Ren since Nora is unconscious.**

As Ren ran through the doors of the main hall, everyone's attention was drawn towards him and the unconscious body in his hands. His eyes scanned the room in a desperate attempt to help Nora. However all he found was nothing and due to him worrying, he and Nora were a main target for Grimm. "Ren, what happened?!" Screeched Jaune, worried about his teammates and their conditions. Ren couldn't form any words to answer the question so he just stared Jaune in the eyes, screaming for help. "Guys, can you keep the Grimm away?" Jaune asked Team RWBY and with nods from everyone, Jaune took off to help his team. The males of Team JNPR took off towards an empty space, to be more specific, a corner away from the fighting. Ren released Nora from his hold and placed her so she was leant against the wall. The two boys connected eye contact and then split up to find something to help. Unfortunately for them, a Beowolf had managed to find Nora and without any warning it started to run towards her. "Jaune, Ren!" Blake yelled as she was the first to notice the stray Grimm. The males instantly turned towards Blake until they had finally sensed the Grimm in front of Nora. Ren took off running faster than he ever had, all with the hope of making it in time. However the timing didn't seem to add up, so he took out Stormflower and began shooting the monster. The bullets seemed to have no effect whatsoever, causing the members to grow more concerned. Finally, after some more shooting the bullets seemed to direct the attention of the Beowolf towards Ren which gave him the advantage he needed to finally destroy the Grimm. He leapt into the air, using the blades of Stormflower to stab into the Grimm and cause it to fade to dust. Ren then ran up to Nora to see if she was okay, but he was greeted by a surprise he could've never expected...


End file.
